YUNJAE In The Morning
by Ai Capricornus
Summary: Ingin tau apa aktivitas YUNJAE di pagi hari, Ayo kita intip. YUNJAE GS cerita pasaran pake banget dan TYPOS bertebaran. Ini masih dibilang rate T apa M ya untuk lebih aman mending di taro di M aja heee


YUNJAE IN THE MORNING

Sinar mentari sudah menyapa para penghuni bumi untuk memulai aktivitas di hari ini dilengkapi dengan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan seakan turut gembira dalam menyambut hari ini. Tapi sepertinya keceriaan pagi ini tidak mempan untuk mengusik pasangan yang masih nyaman dalam menjelajahi alam mimipinya.

Mari kita lihat, di sebuah kamar serba putih yang bisa dikatakan luas, sangat luas malah. Dengan satu tempat tidur ukuran king size yang saat ini sedang ditiduri oleh sepasang suami istri yang masih lelap tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan dimana sang sumi menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan sang istri dan lengan yang kiri bertengger di pinggang ramping sang istri. Sedangkan sang istri tidur dengan bersandar pada dada bidang sang suami, mendengar detak jantung sang suami bagaikan irama yang sangat menenangkan, sedangkan tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk perut sang suami.

Sebuah selimut melindungi tubuh polos mereka dari serangan dinginnya malam. Selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai atas bahu namun hal itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang jelas terlukis di bahu putih nan mulus sang istri. Tanda kemerahan yang dihasilkan oleh suami tercinta, ya hasil dari kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

Seperti nya mereka masih sangat telah dan ingin meneruskan tidur, selagi menunggu mereka bangun mari saya jelaskan siapa pasangan suami istri yang terlihat serasi nan romantis ini. Sang suami atau bernama lengkap Jung Yunho seorang pria berumur 27 tahun namun diusianya yang masih tergolong muda dia telah tergolong sukses dengan menjadi presdir di Jung Corp yaitu suatu perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang otomotif. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi bagaimana kualitas dari produk - produk yang diciptakan dan diproduksi oleh perusahaan ini sehingga dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun perusahaan ini telah menguasai hampir setengah dari perekonomian negara. Jung Yunho dengan perawakan bagaikan seorang pragawan dengan tinggi semampai tubuh tegap dan otot yang sangat sexy dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan. Itu salah satu sebab seorang Jung Yunho menjadi incaran gadis - gadis di luar sana. Para gadis yang mengejarnya bukan sembarang gadis, namun para gadis dari golongon anak konglomerat, model terkenal yang mempuanyai wajah cantik - cantik.

Namu hal itu tidak pernah mendapat perhatiaan dari sang arjuna. Karena hatinya sudah diberikan kepada seorang wanita cantik nan polos yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Sang isti yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang telah menjadi Jung Jaejoong merupakan seorang wanita berusia 26 tahun. Jung Jaejoong bukanlah gadis berasal dari keluarga kelas atas, ayahnya hanya seorang pekerja kantoran sedangkan ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Jung Jaejoong wanita dengan paras cantik layaknya seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit. Kulit putih bersih bagaikan susu sapi segar dipadukan rambut panjang berwarna hitam layaknya hitam arang, tubuh yang langsing serta kaki yang indah menjadi pelengkap betapa indahnya sosok Jaejoong. Oh jangan lupakan bagian yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho dapat lepas kendali yaitu mata bulat bak mata seekor rubah betina dan bibir merah alami serta menggoda sang primadona ini.

"euuungghhh..." erang lembut seseorang yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahnya. Perhalan dibuka kelopak matanya dan langsung menampilkan indahnya bola mata yang dari tadi tertutup. Jung Jaejoong merupakan manusia dikamar ini yang pertama bangun. Setelah matanya membuka dengan sempurna alangkah indah pagi yang dirasakannya karena dia terbangun dengan disuguhkan pemandangan sang suami yang masih setia tertidur sembari memeluk dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti tangan nya digerakan untuk menyentuh dada bidang sang suami, jemari lentiknya dengan gerakan lambat menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh sang suami dari mulai dada bidang Yunho naik ke bibir berbentuk hati yang sedikit teruka itu. Jaejoong tanpa sadar terkikik sendiri melihat kebiasaan suami tercinta saat sedang tidur.

CUP, dikecupnya singkat bibir yang selalu memberi kenikmatan tesendiri utuknya. Jemarinya tak hanya berhenti sampai disitu. Diusapnya wajah tegas Yunho, Jaejoong jadi teringat saat pertama kali Yunho mengatakan cinta untuknya saat mereka masih di Senior High School, kejadian manis yang tak kan mungkin terlupakan olehnya.

Setelah puas memandangi sang suami, dengan perlahan mengangkat lengan Yunho yang tertengger indah di pinggangnya. Tak mau menganggu rajanya yang masih tertidur, Jaejoong secara perlahan menuruni ranjang mereka menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 30 menit membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket Jaejoong keluar hanya menggunakan kemeja putih milik Yunho yang tentu saja kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya Kemeja yang hanya sanggup menutupi sampai satu jengkal dibawah pantatnya. Dengan wajah yang lebih segar Jeajoong keluar kamar tanpa menggunakan bawahan demi menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan suami. Sebelum keluar kamar sekilas melihat Yunho yang masih betah berjelah di dunia mimpi. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya.

Jaejoong sedang serius memasak sup ikan untuk sarapan mereka hingga tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Boo... kau jahat sekali" gumam sang pelaku yang kini menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong demi menghirup aroma yang sanggup membuatnya kecanduan itu. "Kau wangi boo" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong yang sudah tau siapa pelaku yang telah mengagetkannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi kemanjaan sang pelaku. "Joongie jahat bagaimana Oppa?" bingung, tentu saja dia bingung tiba-tiba dibilang jahat oleh pelaku yang tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Boojae meninggalkan ku dan lebih memilih memasak dari pada tidur besama ku", ucap manja Yunho dengan bibir yang dipoutkan (#hahahahaha ga cocooookkk #digampar yunppa).

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi kemanjaan Yunho yang memang akan selalu bermanja pada istri cantiknya ini. "Oppa tadi kelihatan lelap sekali, jadi joongie tidak tega membangunkan Oppa" jawab polos sang istri.

Akan ku jelaskan sedikit tentang keadaan mereka. Yunho yang masih menempelkan tubuh half nakednya di punggung sempit sang istri. Ya saat ini Yunho hanya menggunakan boxer tanpa mengunakan atasan apapun sehingga sungguh jelas terpampang bagaimana kokohnya lengan kuatnya dan bahu lebar yang selalu siap menjadi sandaran sang istri jangan lupakan dada bidang yang mampu membuat istrinya nyaman serta perut sixpack yang memukau. (#ai ngebayanginya hampir mimisan iniiiiiii)

"Boo.. kau sengaja menggoda ku eoh?" ujar Yunho dengan suara rendah. "Hanya menggunakan kemejaku tanpa menggunakan bawahan" lanjut Yunho. Kini tangannya mulai beranjak dari pinggang sang istri dan mulai menjelajah nakal ke setiap bagian tubuh Jaejoong dari mulai meraba dada montok sang pujaan hati sampai kini meremas remas bokong seksi sang bidadari. Dan bibir yang tak pernah berhenti menyecup, menjilat, menghisap dan mengigit setiap inci leher jeajoong. Bibir menggoda sang istri pun tak luput dari jamahan bibir berbentuk hati Yunho. Sungguh Yunho tak pernah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya jika sudah berhadapan dengan isrinya ini.

"Annnniiii...eehh" Jaejoong berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan menahan desahannya."Hen..thi..khaan oppaaahh", Jaejoong berbalik dan memberikan deathglare yang tidak ada seram-seramnya bagi Yunho. Malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, jangan lupakan bibir yang mengerucut karena sebal yang menambah kesan menggoda bagi Yunho.

"Lebih baik Oppa mandi sana, badan oppa lengket semua" perintah Jaejoong dengan tampang yang masih sama jutek namun imut.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin menemanimu memasak saja" jawab enteng Yunho dengan senyum yang minta ditabok itu eh maksudnya menggoda, hehehe

"Tapi oppa jangan macam-macam, awas kalau berani macam-macam" ancam Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak akan mempan untuk beruang pervert seperti Yunho

"Ne ne ne, aku tidak akan macam-macam, aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini" jawab Yunho sambil membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong kembali menghadap kompor dan sup yang masih dimasaknya serta lengan yang kembali bertengger memeluk perut sang istri.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi suami keras kepalanya. Tidak mau berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan masaknya.

Sekitar 5 menit berlalu, "Oppa tunggu di meja makan saja ne" bujuk Jaejoong yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang terus menempel padanya. Mungkin kalau sekedar memeluk sih tidak jadi masalah tapi Yunho memeluk sambil tanpa hentinya mengecupi seluruh tubuh menggoda sang istri. 'Ish tidak ingat janjinya tadi apa, menyebalkan' inner Jaejoong. Oh Jae kau sangat polos ternyata. Mana mugkin Yunho akan menuruti permintaan mu tadi dan membuang kesempatan emas ini. Jangan salahkan Yunho tapi salahkan Jaejoong yang bergitu menggoda iman beruang besar kita ini. (#Yakk Ai, kenapa Joongie yang disalahkan? #ai kabuur)

"Tidak mau" jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas namun terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan dengan perjuangan berat yang melelahkan akhirnya Jaejoong dapat menyelesaikan masakannya. Dengan telaten Jaejoong menata meja makan dengan makanan yang telah ia masak tadi dengan Yunho yang masih setia menempel pada istrinya.

"Oppa, sarapan telah siap. Lebih baik oppa mandi dulu ne" Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang berhadapan dengan Yunho. Jari lentiknya mengusap pipi Yunho, berusaha membujuk eoh.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mandi sendirian, temani aku mandi ne" ujar Yunho dengan menaik turunkan alisnya nakal.

"Andwe, Joongie sudah mandi oppa" tolak Jaejoong dengan halus. Dia sudah tau apa jadinya jika dia menerima tawaran suami mesumnya itu. Jika mandi bersama dengan Yunho pasti bukan hanya sekedar mandi tapi akan disertai dengan tindakan nakal Yunho yang akan menimbulkan desahan desan erotis dari kedua nya. Dan itu akan menghabiskan banyak waktu sedangkan kini perutnya sudah berteriak minta di isi.

"Ayoolah booo, tidak masalahkan mandi lagi" Yunho masih gigih untuk membujuk Jaejoong.

"Andwee! Jika oppa memaksa terus jangan salahkan Joongie jika tidak memberi jatah selama seminggu kepada oppa. Sana cepat mandi, Joongie sudah lapar" ancam Jaejoong dan berhasil.

"Isshh ne ne aku mandi, pelit sekali" rajuk Yunho dengan lemas ia melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kamar untuk mandi tentu saja.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu Yunho. Ya sosok Yunho saat menjadi seorang presdir dan saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong sangat berbeda jauh. Mungkin Yunho akan ditertawakan oleh karyawannya bila mereka mengetahui tingkah manja Yunho saat berdua dengan Jaejoong.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang lebih segar di balut dengan jas abu abu yang sangat pas melekat ditubuhnya. Dia berjalan menghapiri meja makan dan mendududkan dirinya di kursi yang memang telah tersedia di sana.

"Woooaahh suami Joongie tampan" ujar riang Jaejoong yang melihat kehadiran Yunho. "Tapi kenapa Oppa memakai setelan jas, emang oppa mau kemana?" lanjut Jaejoong yang merasa bingung dengan penampilan Yunho saat ini.

"Aku akan ke kantor sebentar boo" jawab Yunho sambil memasukkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Tapi ini kan hari sabtu oppa, kenapa oppa pergi ke kantor? Terus rencana kita pergi ke taman bermain otte?" ujar Jaejoong dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca.

Yunho yang tak tega melihat pujaan hatinya yang hampir menangis segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya, "Ada beberapa hal yang perlu ku urus Boo, aku janji tidak akan lama, jam makan siang aku pasti sudah ada dirumah dan kita bisa pergi ke taman bermain, otte?" Yunho berusaha menjelaskan kepada bidadarinya sembari mengusap rambut lembut sang istri.

"Janji?" ucap lirih jaejoong

"Ne, aku janji" jawab Yunho dan mengusap air mata yang dengan lancangnya keluar dari mata indah Jaejoong dan dikecupnya kepala istri cantiknya.

Dilanjutkan sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Setelah sarapan selesai pasangan Yunjae menuju ke pintu keluar dengan Jaejoong yang menenteng tas kerja Yunho.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu Yunho berbalik, "Aku berangkat ne, hati hati dirumah, Jika ada apa apa segera telepon aku" pesan Yunho sebelum keluar.

"Oppa sudah janji akan pulang sebelum makan siang. Awas kalau berbohong. Joongie akan mencari suami lain yang lebih sayang pada Joongie" ancam Jaejoong dengan bibir yang terpout indah.

"Aku akan menghajar pria itu dan mengirimnya ke neraka" ancam balik Yunho.

"Yaaakkk oppa!" teriak Jaejoong yang tidak terima ancaman Yunho.

"Sudah, aku janji akan segera pulang. Jadi selama aku pergi boo harus jadi anak baik ne" ujar Yunho dengan tangan yang mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir indah Jaejoong sekilas sebelum benar benar pergi.

Yaa begitulah kisah pasangan muda kita pagi ini. Penuh dengan kejutan dan romantisme bukan (#readers: biasa aja) ahahahhaha.

****END****


End file.
